Pool Party
by justkeeptyping
Summary: A random oneshot, Jerome brings Mara long to a pool party to show her off, come on, it's Jerome. He always has a plan. JARA! Please read and review! x


**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome!" a dark haired boy grinned, slapping Jerome on the shoulder. Jerome grinned at his old friend "I didn't think you'd come, I know how much you hate the sunlight," Jerome rolled his eyes at his friend. Tom had invited him to a pool party, and normally Jerome would decline, not very politely, but now that he was with Mara…as degrading as it sounded…he wanted to show her off.

The summer had been very kind to Mara Jaffray. Her hair had grown, down to half way down her back, in lovely long waves, she had tanned nicely, her skin looked softer, and even though she hadn't grown a lot, she dressed a lot better. She had slimmed down, even though she didn't need to, and her skin had cleared of the very few blemishes she had. Her smile was jaw dropping, and her eyes heart stopping. Jerome was beyond enticed by her.

"You know me," Jerome laughed, looking around, it was a large white balcony, with boys and girls dancing to the loud music, it was something by Flo Rida booming through the air, but Jerome wasn't a massive music fan. The pool was large, large and blue, the sun light bouncing off it happily.

"So," Tom began, handing Jerome a can of coke which Jerome took gratefully, it was far too hot out here "Where's your date? I presume the great Jerome Clarke didn't come alone?"

Jerome smiled at his old friend "Actually, she's my girlfriend,"

Tom laughed loudly, pushing his black sunglasses up, so Jerome couldn't tell where he was looking "Whipped huh?" he laughed, shaking his head "She must have been something, to capture your eyes for more than a second,"

"She is," Jerome took a sip, "Look, there she is now," he pointed to the second of three girl who came out of the conservatory. Amber, Mara and Joy. Mara was wearing a red bikini, her hair down and silky. Jerome smiled, she could have been a model if she wanted to be. She had the beauty and the brains…maybe a model and a doctor…she could be anything.

"Jesus," Tom whispered, taking off his sunglasses to get a better look, she was stunning "No way are you here with _her." _He scoffed "I mean, I know you're good, but you're not that good,"

Jerome took another sip "How can I prove it to you?"

"Bring her over here, introduce us," Tom nodded "£20 if you're telling the truth,"

Jerome nodded, walking past everyone till he got to Mara "Hey beautiful," he grinned down at her. Mara looked up and blushed

"Hi…do you think I could borrow your shirt? Amber talked me into this…but I feel way to exposed," she crossed one arm over herself, even though there were girls at the party, wearing a lot less than she was. Jerome nodded

"I think you look stunning, but of course," he unbuttoned his white shirt, leaving him shirtless, which really was a relief to him anyway, it was far too hot. Mara slipped it on over the top, and it was too big for her, but she looked adorable. She didn't do it up, and the white and red suited her perfectly. "Come on," he took her hand "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine,"

"Jerome…" she warned as they walked "What kind of friend? A friend you owe money to, or a friend who owes money to you?"

Jerome laughed loudly, squeezing her hand gently, and he led her to Tom. "Tom," Jerome greeted again "This is _my girlfriend, _Mara, and Mara, this is Tom," Mara smiled up at the brown haired boy and offered her hand.

Tom's eyes locked with hers, and he took her hand gently, and pressed his lips to it "Why hello there, beautiful," he grinned. Jerome cleared his throat loudly, and wrapped his arm around Mara's waist. Tom turned his attention to Jerome, and handed him the money "Alright alright, here you go, and do us a favor, put your shirt on, give the rest of us a fighting chance,"

Jerome led Mara to the pool, and they sat at the edge, their feet creating ripples "Jerome…" Mara asked, tucking a black lock behind her ear. Jerome smiled down at her, his arm still loose on her waist "Is the only reason you bought me here to show me off to that boy?"

Jerome swallowed, looking down at the water. "It's not like that Jaffray-"

"And here I thought you wanted to spend time with me," Mara sighed to herself, shoulders slumping "When am I going to learn? You never do anything without an ulterior motive!"

Jerome shook his head "Mara, I wanted to go to this party with you, because I like spending time with you," he leaned closer so their noses were touching, and that he could look her in the eyes "I know you're not an object, I love you, you're the best person I know. And…you know, if I get the chance to rub it in someone else's face that I'm dating the most beautiful person in the world…I want them to know,"

"No fair," Mara blushed prettily, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder as the music changed "You've mastered the art of persuasion, you get me to believe anything you say,"

"And you get me to do anything you want," Jerome sighed, shaking his head "You can do a lot more than you think, Jaffray."

The sun shone down brightly on both of them, the most beautiful couple at the party.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
